Guys like us
by FritsL
Summary: When the two ponytailed boys meet a close friendship follows quickly, and who knows what more.
1. Chapter 1

Shikamary had heard their school would get together with another school. Two small schools couldn't make it in the big world, they said, of course that seemed like bulshit to him. He saw right through it. Konoha high might have been small, or normal but this other school was huge. They just helped konoha out, they were too big, konoha too small, so they put a part of their school in the old lady's and vouilla, a crappy match up school.

Now shikamaru was not really someone to hate on other schools, actually he didn't really care, but this school was called _Soul society higher school_, and, c'mon that just sounds like an weird black magic club in an japanese shoujo anime.

Now shikamaru finally started noticing how everyone was getting to know each other, how the groups formed and rivalry between school became something obvious. Of course there were always the too friendly people, like some of his friends. And then I don't mean Kiba, or neji. Then I mean the blonde knockelhead. Shikamaru watched him with full interest and crisps in his mouth while he talked to some orange haired guy.

Shikamaru could hear them talk, incredibly amused by sasuke's face while they did. "Oh yeah, kakashi sencei was my sencei at the old school! I'm having..u uh.." "Shundei kyoraku?" "that's right" "Lucky! He's really nice, just be prepared for.. weirdness"

Naruto laughed happily, finally sticking out his hand "I'm naruto uzumaki!" "Ichigo kurosaki" "Awesome, we should hang out some time"

Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed. "We should"

Finally he stepped in with his usual bored face "yeah, but not now, bye" "What?" both the western looking guys said "Another time, naruto come on" Sasuke walked away with naruto following-as always- while waving at his new made friend. They were scarily alike, Ichigo looked older but the two were totally European.

Shikamaru heard a loud bang beside him. "Fucking hell, how the hell does this work" Did he just hit the locker? "Hey you!" Shikamaru looked at him with a bored face. "what?" "How does this work?" "it's a scan system" Shikamaru awkwardly mumbled. "AInt no one gave me a fucking scan thing!" "Go ask one" The guy looked at his locker, dumbfounded, but not even noticing the bumb he made by hitting his brand new locker. "Fuck this shit" He mumbled tying his hair up again. "So you" "Shikamaru" shikamaru answered. "Guys like us got to stick together ya know" shikamaru awkwardly questioned his dark sounding words. "I'm talking bout the ponytail" He replied.

Okay, that was it for shikamaru. This guy was an bigger idiot the naruto, bigger than kiba or any of the guys. More retarted than ino.. and his ponytails length was also more close to her than to his, in fact.

"That's.. the reason we, what?" "Let's go" "Uh, no, I have to go to my lesson" "Who's your teacher?" "Mister urahara.." The redhead chuckled. "Whatever you do, don't touch the hat" "I.. wasn't planning to?"

"That's boring" Shikamaru quietly and confused looked at the grinning guy in front of him. "I'm renji" He said. "Shikamaru nara" "You already told me" Renji stated. "Only my first name" "well whatever" "Yeah…"

The redhead turned with an smile "See ya, Nara" "That rhymed" "I know, spend quite some time on it" Shikamaru lazily smiled and rolled his eyes. "Whatever"

* * *

I hope you like it!

Haha of coures you don't, it's like.. 3 words .

And an shikarenji one? Am I seriously the first doing this?

Am I retarted?

Beah,, don't care.

Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey you!" Shikamaru heard the familiar voice call from beside him, yet he only knew who it it was when he looked. It was the redhead he had met before.

"Oh, hey" He mumbled while trying to hold back a yawn.

Not that this was boring, well actually it was, the people beside him weren't really interesting to him and the teacher apparently thought that this was some kind of high school meeting. Not that lessons would be interesting to him though.

"So.. how was the first lesson?" "It was fine" "You had urahara right? no weird shit?" the redhead awkwardly yet full of confidence at the same time stroke a conversation.

Shikamaru was nice, but he wasn't easy to talk to. he didn't feel like making friends. This redhead seemed like someone he could like though. Annoying, straight forward,.. Like naruto but then more aggressive.

"It was nothing I'm not used to" "So konoha teachers are like that to?" Shikamaru nodded "kind of"

It was quiet for a while, both of them noticing how boring they found the rest of the lesson though. They closed their eyes and laid down on their desk, laid back, yawned and mentally hit their head on some of the things that were said. They didn't talk. They were somehow doing it together though. Like a game they were only aware of in the back of their heads.

"Shikamaru! you need to meet these guys!" Shikamaru looked at naruto to see him standing with a bunch of guys from the other school, with a sigh he walked their way. He wondered how naruto could make that many friends in the blink of an eye, and these guys were even from the other school.

The ginger, a girl with hair just like his.. a weird orange. The orange haired girl stood with short and dark haired girl, like she was her protection angel or something. They were talking with Hinata.

The big guy with the colored skin was talking to choji, they seemed to get along, though shikamaru could image choji's face when they had just met. Like he'd shit his pants, but then, when he asked about his food, or maybe even handed him food, everything was fine again. That's the way choji's mind works. He's terrified by almost everything yet a simple conversation can make him like you.

My eyes lazily traveled over all the new students, while halfly listening to what naruto was saying.

Orihime, tat ski, chad -or something?- ichigo, Rukia some magane guy who looked rather sucky and then… there was, renji.

Renji was weirdest of them all. His hair not even orange but bright red, his ponytail longer then mine yet it was still spiky.

"Hi guys I'm shikamaru" I said bored while walking to my seat. For once, renji not bothering me. It felt kind of weird having him not bother me, that's all he's been doing since we came to this school. But now.. He was really busy with this girl, rukia. He didn't even seem to notice me now. Not that I mind though.

"Shikamaru" I Looked at ino and pulled up an eyebrow.

"Don't you think this is amazing? Everyone is so cool!"

I smiled at her. "I guess, I don't have a problem with more people as long as they let me sleep"

A hit on the back of my head "Idiot! that's all you care about"

That's not true, I care about my friends, I just don't feel like doing something unnecessary.


End file.
